Titans of BattleOn!
attacking BattleOn]] *'Release Date': August 6th, 2007 *'Objective:' Strange things are afoot at the Circle Kave! Celestia told you to come to this spot, and visitors from the future have appeared to ask for your help. *'Objective completed:' You have defeated the mighty Exodus, saved the town of future BattleOn and glimpsed what the future holds for you! What you do with this sneak peek into your own future is up to you. *'Scaled Yes/No:' No *'Experience rewarded:' 102 *'Gold rewarded:' 6 *This is actually your first Dragonrider Training and the only Dragon rider training for Non-DA players who had completed the Dragon Egg Saga. Monsters #Exodus Titan - Boss NPCs *Artix *Cysero *Zhoom Rewards None Dialogue :' Well, here I am. Elysia said "Just go to the Circle Kave and wait outside", but she didn't say how long. ': ... :' ...Maybe I should have packed a snack. ''*Telephone booth falls from the sky* ''': THAT'S new. Zhoom, Artix and Cysero falls out Artix: Greetings! :''' Artix?? '''Cysero: Hiya! :''' Cysero?? '''Zhoom: Hey. :''' ... Who are you? '''Zhoom: You don't remember me? Cysero: This must be a point in time before you two met. , this is Zhoom. We really need your help. Artix: We have come back to your present, our past, to take you back to your future, our present and help save town. :''' I'm confused. '''Artix: Me too, actually. :''' Falconreach is in danger? Explain again... slowly. Cysero: Ok. First thing; we're talking about the town of BattleOn, not Falconreach. We've come here from the future. '''Cysero: BattleOn is in great danger from a being called Exodus. Zhoom: We all agreed that we needed the power of a DragonLord to confront this beast, and in our time you are the greatest DragonLord. :''' Ok, following you so far... '''Artix: In our time, you were knocked out just before the fight with Exodus and your dragon won't listen to anyone except you! Artix: So Cysero made this time traveling phone booth to go back and get an earlier, younger version of you to ride your dragon. Cysero: You are gonna have a most excellent adventure through Time! :''' No way. NO WAY! '''Cysero: YES way, Ted! Zhoom: Stop it. Cysero: Sorry. I had to. :''' I have questions. '''Artix: Ask. We will answer what we can. :''' What's a "phone booth"? '''Cysero: Nevermind that. :''' Ok, how did you have time to build a machine that travels in time after I was knocked out? '''Cysero: Easy. I came up with the idea for it when Artix said that we needed another version of you. Right then the phone booth appeared next to us. Cysero: I guess after we go back I invent it and send it back to us when we need it. :''' So I have to cram in there with you guys? '''Artix: Yes. Zhoom: Yep. Cysero: Nope. Artix: WHAT?! Zhoom: WHAT?! Cysero: Yeah, we just have to be NEAR it to time travel. Zhoom: ...Then why did we stuff ourselves in there? Cysero: I wanted to see if we would fit. Artix: Ok, if you're ready, let's go! The future awaits! Several years in the future... :''' So this is the future, huh? What happened? '''Artix: What do you mean? :''' Well the colors look... different. Perspective looks weird. The graphics look a little... I don't know... different. '''Cysero: We try not to talk about it. :''' Ok, so where is this Exodus that I need to fight? '''Zhoom: Right there. :''' Where? I don't see it. '''Zhoom: It's right... Zhoom: ...THERE! :''' Ohhhhh. NOW I see it. How am I supposed to fight that thing? It's taller than that guardian tower! '''Artix: I think you will be surprised to see how powerful your dragon has grown. Artix: If you are prepared then we need to get you on your dragon quickly! :''' Alright, where is the little lizard? '''Artix: Here it is. It should be fully powered and ready to fight. You won't need your Dragon Amulet, the other you left his/her on the dragon. :''' So, I just climb on board? '''Artix: In theory, yes. We've never tried this before so it just might eat you. :' Super. Thanks. ''*You get on your dragon* ''': Wow. This feels... right. How do I look Artix? Artix: You look like a true DragonLord. Are you ready? :''' I guess. Wish me luck. '''Artix: Good luck, . We are all counting on you. *Battle *Heal *Run Away! If you win the battle: Artix: You have done it! Exodus has fallen! Cysero: (Yeah, right onto the town bakery.) Artix: Thank you for saving BattleOn, ! It is time to send you back to your own time. :''' I don't get to meet myself? '''Cysero: Bad idea. The universe might end. :''' Ok, I can skip it then. '''Zhoom: Now that you have seen what is to come, you have the chance to change things. Zhoom: Because we were forced to interfere with time, we might have caused the timeline to split. Zhoom: This event might never occur in your future, but thank you for saving our timeline. You are a great hero. Artix: As soon as the other you comes around I will tell him/her what you have done for us. I am sure s/he will be proud. Cysero: Sorry that I knocked a hole in your timestream. The timehole might stick around for a while before the universe heals. Be careful with it... Cysero: ... You never know where or when you will end up. Artix: Goodbye and good luck with your future, . Cysero: See ya later. Or earlier. You know what I mean. Zhoom: So long, hero. Thank you again. *Complete Quest Category:Quests